


Make Me Vulnerable

by Chooboozle



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Ryan, Cyanide poisoning?, Demon/Angel type, Drug-Induced Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, King Ryan, M/M, bottom!Ryan, but it's really poison, created world, creature!Geoff, creautre!Michael, dom!Geoff, don't worry no one dies and it's all dubcon, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth was in ruins before Angel Ryan - now <em>Beloved King Haywood</em> came to rescue the world from eternal darkness. When evil strikes back, there's barely any hope for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make me Beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of request for a bottom!Ryan so...I sorta took it my own way. I hope it's still good-ish?
> 
> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). 
> 
> I will...most likely take prompt request for fairy tale fics. B-BUT UNDER MY DISCRETION. I-I just...I need a life.

_"Confession is always weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence."_ \- Dorothy Dix

**  
**~  


Earth was Hell before there was the Saving Grace of God to help them. Darkness ruled over to where there was no light. It seemed that the Almighty Grace had just given up on his creation as the abominations started to take control of the land. They were mutants that the Devil had created in a mocking of God to show the power of “life” that he could create.

They terrorized the land, stealing every bit of food and wine that the land had to give them. It wasn’t long before the humans began to die out, desperately trying to hide and get away from the dark evil that lurked within the world now.

They were called  _Creatures_  and resembled the demons that dwelled in the fiery pit of Hell from which the Devil was banished into after being exiled from Heaven. The only affection they could ever show was that of lust and power, wanting to steal the innocence and take lives for their own. There were no hearts for others except for themselves, such selfish  _Creatures_.

The land was dark and cold, coated with Cyanide and poison that could kill any human nearly instantly. These were the devil-beings fruit, feeding it to everything that it came in contact with and destroying life with just a simple graze of a finger.

When God had mercy, he sent his angel of which the humans made  _King_. He brought life to the world as well as healing and strength for all. His feathery wings held the power to heal from a simple touch and even strong, caring words would make any lepor spotless.

They call him  _James_  the Beloved. He was their Kind to lead them out of darkness and rule to help the humans thrive and live like they once did before the  _Creatures_  were ever created. He did a fine job, keeping the peace and tranquility and scaring away the dark forces. It was a time to celebrate and rejoice with ripe wine, tasty mead, and lush turkeys that were once so rare in the world.

The  _Creatures_  fled until one was captured by the King’s royal Knight, Sir Dan. He was kept as a prisoner and was immediately scolded by the Angel for such attempts to try and preserve such evil, especially as a prize however he was kept under the King’s watch, heavily noted with chains around his ankles and ropes binding back his ugly and awful wings that dripped with poison that smelled of nothing natural. Haywood understood the poison for what it was, Cyanide, although the humans never had this knowledge of it. They were clueless as to what it really was; all they knew was that it would kill them within contact, suffocating them until their eyes would roll back from death and their faces blue and split open with shock.

To the Angel, it was merely uncomforting and the captured  _Creature_  would purposely try to swipe his tail whenever the Highness would walk by. Once, he was successful, making James fall and gasp from the uselessness of his leg and he begged for the devil-being to be released in the morning where the sun would blind him and he would burn.

There was no need, though. When the dawn came forth, the  _Creature_  was gone.

And so was the King.

**  
**  


~

**  
**  


“Dan!” the slave was running with the naked patter of his feet against the hard slabs of stone. It was dark and moist with only a couple of candles to provide any essence of light. The poor British immigrant could barely see as he was flying through the mossy corridors of the dungeon. He was looking for the Knight who was possible tending to prisoners and soon-to-be slaves. There was a brightening light as the slave finally caught up with the more muscular Brit whom of which was adorned with only his leather armour and a dagger on his side. “Sir Dan! Sir! Sir Dan!” he yelled loudly. There was a harsh shuch of a breath that came from the Knight. He turned with a jolt, holding out his torch to see who calls for him although he already had a brilliant idea of who it was.

“Little Gavin,” he stated with the beams of the light from the flames finally revealing the slave boy’s panting and sweating face. “Goodness, love, why are you here? No place for such a sweet slave nave who should be caring for the Lord Ray. You should be in mourning for the loss of our King! Go to our bed, dear, and let me finish my walks.”

“They answered!” Gavin spoke post hate as his eyes began to layer with tears. “T-they say,” he pulled out a messy piece of bloodied cloth with dripping, black ink. Dan gasped and snatched it from him with his gloves, knowing the substance immediately. Gavin whimpered when he felt such a harsh action from the Knight, trembling slightly for the reaction.

In harsh, levied words, it said:  _Come for the King and we have his head._

“Damn it!” Dan pounded his fist with a thud of his knuckles bumping on the wall, making the slave shrink back even more so in fear and actually shielding his face as if preparing to be slapped. “Those fucking oafs! We must attack! We must! I’ll prepare the guards--”

“Sir, please,” the slave was calm to speak, respectfully bowing his head albeit with the constant shaking and peppers of goosebumps that smeared all over his skin. “They mean death and they are serious with their words. They took our heart and soul, our Beloved King, and we must not anger them, especially disobeying their exact words. If we try and move, all they have to do is snuff his life out with the poison!”

Dan looked up with the slight creaking of the leather that wrapped his body. The poison! He had forgotten all about it. Their King would never survive, would he? Their precious Angel sent from above? No, not the great, brightening, and holy King Haywood - he would be strong, right? The  _Creature’s_  toxins would kill him if they longed for it, Dan already knew. They could bat at him like a kitten with their ball of yarn. “O-our...Beloved,” he hung his head in sadness, sniffling a huff of a sigh. Their King was the land’s saving grace from the smoky smog and darkness that drained the very life from their lush crops and animals.  

Gavin frowned, looking down at his bare feet. They were dirty. He tried his best to savor comforting words to the blessed Knight of their King, his very own love, but nothing could come to his mind to put Dan at ease. He wanted to reach and touch; just a soft brush would help, he’s sure. He would do it, too, if he weren’t too frightening by how the Knight would react. These past days have been the most stressful. The Sir wouldn’t even look the slave’s way let alone actually take the time to touch his dirty skin that was smudged from the work outside. He was too focused on his image - how a professional and royal knight should be comforting the Lord Ray and trying to keep him at peace from the King’s absence. The slave knew, although it broke his heart especially at the status that he was in.

“G-God, look at you, my dear. Covered in mud and soot from all of the greasy work,” he breathed heavily, laying a hand on the slave’s shoulder, making the latter flinch with a slight surprise of the sudden connection. “Come, let’s get you clean. Then we will rest; I must figure out how to get our King back.”

“Am I that grimey, Sir Dan? Not clean for our Lord.”

“My dove,” Dan wrapped his fingers around the slave’s after he took his hand in his own. “Our Lord adores you just as much as I do; our King, too. You’ve earned favor with them,” he smiled before he leaned in for a warm kiss with the scrape of stubble from the slave rubbing against his chin and lips. Gavin made a noise that sounded both relieved and surprised at the same time. He savored the kiss for as long as he could, however, moaning loudly and in disappointment  when the Sir pulled away. “And most of all, you earned my love and adoration. Such a good boy you are - so loyal to the crown.”

“Loyal to my Sir to top,” the boy gave a small line of a smile. “I-I love my knight.”

“Call me anything,” Dan grumbled, “but that. I can’t even fathom how much I’ve been such a failure to our crown --”

“No!” the slave boy shouted, tilting upward for another sweeping kiss. He was desperate for Dan to not finish that sentence. He was very honorable and loyal Knight to the King as a Sir should be, nothing less. “No, please don’t say that. Our King thinks so highly of you. He would be proud of how much you’ve taken over the kingdom so that it won’t unravel at the seams.”

Dan smiled sadly, but didn’t speak. The only noise of reply that he made a long, pleading breath of air that mimicked surrender.

How could he forgive himself for allowing the  _Creatures_  to steal their lovely Angel? Their Beloved James.

**  
**  


~

**  
**  


“P-please, release me,” cried a broken, sobbing voice that echoed through the dark and dank halls of the cell. There was sludge running down the walls in streaks of the cell and even hitting his wings at times and causing him to shudder in pain. It felt like hot needles. The one white and flawless royal robe that he were was tainted with traces of the black ink as well as some of the feathers on his wings. He was tempted to go ahead and relieve himself from his garments in fear that the Cyanide would seep through the fabric and to his skin, but he could barely even sit up with his weakening body. The fumes from the toxin were already beginning to dim his bright and natural light that acted as the only source for his cold prison.

His crown was missing; it was possible already strewn in a fire to be destroyed.

“Ramsey!” the King bellowed, dragging his body away from the wall and towards the steal, deadly bars that were laced with the painful substance. The ankle of his right leg was hitched up the wall with heavily chained shackles that stopped his movements whenever he drug his body too far away. “By God! Ramsey! I swear to the Heavens once I’m freed, you will be rightfully executed along with that  _filthy_  mutt of yours!”

There was only the answer of the shouting echoes that were his own voice that mirrored back to him repeatedly. The loneliness, it drove him mad. Last night, he tried to spread his wings and flail out his feathers before taking only a couple of inches worth of flight before immediately being snatched  down by the shackle and him landing on the rotting stone floor in a broken and supple mess. He gagged, threatening to hurl out the awful rotting, and spiked apples that were the only source of nutrients that he could receive.They tasted of human blood and stale sugar, so stale to where the sweet was now as bitter as the poison.

He sat with a mournful, wrapping his hobbling wings around his body as he now began to shiver. He couldn’t tell if the climate in the in the cell was actually growing colder or if he were dying. He’s never felt this kind of pain before; nothing could compare to slowly having the very life force drained with the sickening and paralyzing poison that leaked from the  _Creatures_.

Then, like a flash, there was that smell of sulfur and ash to fill his nose, destroying any tart stench of the blight and replacing it with the smell of the  _Creatures_.The jingle of dragging chains sounded noisily through the cell hall and the King scattered upward, soon pinning his back towards the wall of his cell. His wings folded in to shield his body; the dainty feathers tickled against his exposed legs and feet, causing whatever gash of light having to try and brush off to heal. The medicine in his wings did not work against the Cyanide.

“Lookie little boy-pup!” the familiar voice of the eldest  _Creature_  happily yipped. It sounded of sharpened steel against the Angel’s ears.Once they came into view, the King saw that the younger creature was hooked to a chained leash that was held in the elder’s hand. There were broken shackles covered in the black, oozing blood that were stained from his cut ankles. The shackles were the remains of the  _Creature’s_ capture when the King’s devoted caught the devil-being as a prize. The little red-headed  _Creature_  freed him soon after. This was revenge, Haywood could already tell. No sane or kind being would do this - murder was on the brain.

Both of the  _Creatures_  were both bleeding black ink from their blasphemous carved designs into their arms. Their skin was pale, dead.

Ramsey smiled viciously, his own tail pulling in between the bars, threatening to swipe mischieviously at the long and scattered wings of the royal King. The holy Angel wrapped himself for protection even tighter as he cooed such a soft and surrendering noise.

“You tremble before me. The Angel knows his place, doesn’t he?”

“I fear no being but God,” Haywood choked out, hyproctrically still shielding himself away. The sulfur smell dug into his nose so deep that he gave a slight heave. “Leave me or kill me with dignity.”

“I’ll take  _any_  pride from you. Your image as this honorable being is  _pathetic_. You do not belong on that throne, lowly being.”

“You will  _not_  address your King with such--!”

“Save it, sweetcheeks,” the red-headed creature butted in with a large, white fang poking out of his lush, bottom lip in a smug sneer. “I would keep quiet and close those pretty lips before we fill them with something much more thicker and longer than those apples.”

The King blush, a ripple of heat rolling through his body and lighting his entirety with a bashful red. Even the feathers on his wings grew a lusty tint of pink from the innuendo.

“Look at the Omega King shivering with want just from our words,” the Alpha  _Creature_  chuckled, snatching his tail away from the bars. “He itches for us.”

“Lies!” the Angel yelled, wings finally unwrapping themselves from his body. They were perched and spread wide like a proud and dominate white eagle. “I am weak from your awful venom and it’s making me sick! Get away!”

“He’s so pretty, Geoff,” the younger  _Creature_  happily murmured, arms wrapping around Ramsey’s body in a lacing, loose hug. “You were right about his beauty. I was in shock when I saw his pretty, sleeping face.”

“Daddy never lies,” Geoff chuckled wickedly, nuzzling his nose against the ginger’s. “My Michael already so roused for him.”

Haywood covered his eyes, desperate to not see the little  _Creature_  - Michael - to see if the younger boy was speaking the truth. He smelled the excessive scent of the tangy poison that tweaked to an even more heightened aroma to make the Angel quiver in sickness. It came from the  _Creature_  snuggling into Geoff, hiding himself behind the eldest leg. “Forgive me,” he spoke. “Seeing the pretty King all defensive and hot made me all excited. I want to see those beautiful pink wings drift while I’m poling my wet cock in him.”

The Angel shuddered, pulling himself as far away as he could from the bars. There were echoes of both Geoff and Michael’s hateful laughter that were both coupled with accents of desire.

“You’ll have him once Daddy’s finished him off,” Geoff hummed before tilting his head downward to meet his boy in an affectionate kiss with slithering tongues slipping through each others lips. The King could take no more. He was hot, glowing with instinctual interest of the promising words of him being used by the  _Creatures_  in such a way.

“Leave me,” he begged.

“Aw,” Geoff tittered mockingly, clinging to the bars with tight fists once he pulled himself from Michael’s touch. He pressed his face in between the spaces of the rods, purposely showing his strong, sharp teeth that nearly made Haywood either seep with a woo or quiver in a shake. “Poor,  _holy_  King Haywood is smelling uneasy . I’m sure you’ll be touching that nice cock to relieve yourself from our teasing words.”

“ _Leave me!_ ” the King cried. “In the name of Heaven, just  _get away_  from me, vile  _Creatures!_  You and your filthy words; you thought purposely poisoning me for your pleasure and feeding me sludge apples to weaken me as if I were  _meant_  for it. Release me or leave me! Do one or the other.”

“The only release you’ll have is the one from me when you’re squirting your cream all over my floors before I make you lick it up,” the Alpha snarled.

Damn the words, they made the King hot. There was the primitive side of innate nature that made him want to present like a proper, submissive being that was held in his blood when it pumped hot through his arteries. He wanted to please, strangling woos against his throat. The words acted as a key made specifically for a lock to open. The poor King was flickering with light, arousal and poison fighting each other in an awful fight that made him want to throw up. His wings folded in backwards trying to protect the heightened sense of aromal arousal that smelled of sweet honey and buttermilk.

“Have mercy of the King, heartless  _Creatures_. Don’t do this to him.”

“You have no power over us,” Michael joyfully rumbled, pulling on his chain that was still tight in Geoff’s hands along with the bars that he still gripped to. “You’ll soon give in and let us have you.”

They finally began to leave, slowly turning away until the eldest creature turned back to smile. He raised his eyebrows with a strong, interested flap of his black, glossy dragon wings.

“I’ll drink you down like a glass of rich, aged wing.  _You’ll_  be drinking the poison from my little finger, bouncing on my cock like a rightful, little whore.”

The King fainted.

**  
**  


~

**  
**  


_“Come here, dog,” murmured Ramsey. Haywood whimpered before scuffling close on his knees until he was at the feet of the darkened Creature. The Angel had his wings pinned back along with his wrists. He was in anguishing pain - so much along with the pinch of nausea that railed at his stomach. The eldest was on a high throne with a smile on his lips. He wore a crown; it was recognized as the blessed King’s along with the royal chail of which the Creature was now slouching lazily on. Ramsey swiped his tail over the cheek of the sandy blond being, making proud, feather wings ruffle up. “Lovely little kitten. Our pretty angel. Your belong on my lap; what is my silly pet doing down there?”_

__

_The rightful King coughed before giving off a cold broken sob as he tried to shift upward, subconsciously trying to obey the evil demon in the seat. It felt so right and Haywood was actually making complaining noises when his knees gave out from trying to stand._

  
_“Come on, sweet. I want that honeyed hole squeezing my cock. Don’t you want your Master to fill you?” he was speaking slowly, gripping with a loose hand around his own member and tugging on it so comfortably. It was already hard and Haywood whimpered with big, thirsty eyes and his instinctual submissive thoughts completely taking him over. The Creature’s cock was so thick and fat with heavy balls that hung low and made the King almost give a woof. The Angel longed to drag his tongue over the swollen tip; to Hell with it._

__

_“My God, yes. Yes, please,” the younger whined, struggling to try and crawl on the Creature’s lap. “I-I’m already so wet.”_

__

_“I can smell that warm honey,” Geoff replied, curling his arms around the Angel’s broad body once he heavily settled into the elder’s strong lap. “Little pixie James - our lovely pet. Sink down on me, my dear and have me for as long as you wish.”_

__

_Haywood mewled so happily, wings toiling to flutter in a blissful lust when he lifted himself with the balls of his feet against the gold-structured frame of the throne. He saw the demons’ hand coiled around his girthy length before aiming it at the dripping entrance of the holy, flawless being. Ryan sank down, lips opening in a loose gasp with the wonderful stretch that he hadn’t felt in over so long to where he nearly forgotten what it was even like. He eagerly sat fully down to where the Creature was bottomed out before slowly lifting himself, hoping to milk the pleasureful burn for as long as he could afford. He didn’t last long before he was already bouncing with excitement and moaning those small grunts with each hop that bumped against his sweet spot._

__

_“God!” the King praised, tossing his head back and squeezing tight around the demon, longing to feel that perfect smooth skin from Geoff’s possessive cock. His rim was dribbling all over like a wet and loose whore._

__

_“That greedy hole clamping me so tight. You don’t have to tighten so much, my sweet pet. Your Master isn’t going anywhere.” Geoff was panting, hands finding their way flat on the Haywood’s ass and helping the Angel bounce even faster, making a moan run deep and loud enough for all to hear._

__

_The poison! Although very painful and shocking to his fingers, the chemical began to deaden the King’s nerves until he was comfortably numb. It soon swelled into a deep pleasure that made him ring with hums. He felt a type of faint with his eyes rolling back and lidding closed and mouth hung loose as now Geoff took over, thrusting upward to his own momentum of pleasure._

__

_One hand was latched onto the King’s hip for support while the other was up and stroking his cheek as if he were a tender animal who adored affection. The Angel felt so weary and dazed, fuzzy images of orange stars beginning to sparkle in his vision at the touch of the poison that was coated thinly on the Creature’s fingers before the digit popped into his mouth. He gave a infant mewl, bucking his hips and making the eldest movement’s falter under him._

__

_The demon growled, “ drink, my thirsty dog. Drink up until you feel spoiled.”_

__

_The King obeyed, suckling harshly on the Creature’s finger and groaning as the as globs of toxins began to fill his mouth like warm, bitter milk. It bedded harshly on his tongue before he swallowed, sighing lightly as the rush of delaying responses swept over him; vision fading, senses dying. It felt all too rich, just like euphoria that he was never able to reach before this. He continued to drink at Geoff’s finger, sucking happily at the almonded Cyanide. He was trying to bounce on the demon’s cock even faster to please, but soon he was faltering and just allowing himself to be taken as he now was motionless. The drug consumed him until he was an inebriated fool who babbles so happily and drunk around the wet digit between his lips._

__

_“My pet,” Geoff snorted blithely before finally retreating his finger from the warm mouth of the King before leaning in for a warm, wasted kiss._

__**  
**  


*

**  
**  


He was awakened by pain; a nailed and hooked touch draining his very essence with the familiar, faint taste of the poison in his dreams. It tasted like bitter almonds - nothing sweet or lush from which he remembers.

“Morning, my sweet King,” purred Geoff’s voice. It was kind and gentle with his hand beginning to tickle against the strong arms of the Angel. They were both sitting in the dark together with only a sliver of gleaming light still coming out of the core from Haywood. He wasn’t dead, yet, but he was on the verge. His mighty wings were faded and no longer shimmered that impressive aura of white; they were quaking with the fear of oncoming death.

The King replied with a shrill gasp, giving a pitchy cry and Geoff’s wings flapped instantly in vague interest of the noise. He drug his tail towards the holy being before whipping itself around Haywood’s unshackled ankle.

“Such lovely noises you make,” he complimented. “Like a  _real_  Omega wanting Alpha cock.”

“I’m no wolf-creature like you! Don’t touch me!”

Geoff ignored the younger’s pleas and started to laugh. “You’d swoon over me any day,” he claimed and with careful hands, he ran the flats of his palms over the King’s arms, down his sides, and to his thighs until Haywood snapped, thrashing his wings away angrily to make himself be snatched by the air; anything to get away from the devil-being’s touches.

“You won’t have me!”

“But  _God_ , I’m so hard and wanting for you. I long to hear those candy sounds praising me. I want to taste that sweet, silky hole that would pillow my cock so flawlessly. I’d lick you until you were driven  _insane_ , spilling over for me multiple times,” he lapped out his tongue, playfully showing how long it was. It made the young King grow a rose color.

Haywood stifled a wail and turned his body away. He was growing so sleepy and confused, especially when there was a thin line of toxins coming from the tips of Geoff’s fingers when they trailed over his body once again. The King squeaked in terror, recalling the thin, warm ink from his dream. “Get that away from me!”

“I want you to lick it,” Geoff’s eyes were sincere, yet held all of the softness in the world. When the younger gave the  _Creature_  a hateful look, he saw that Ramsey’s eyes were completely blackened and overcome with a pit of limitless lust. “I’m getting so full of my warm juices just for you to drink, my love.”

“You’re sick. Disgusting, twisted, and  _sick_ ,” the Angel spat. “That’s vile and I will have nothing to do with it. It will  _kill_  me. Do you know what you’re even  _doing_  to me when you feed me such a foul and disgusting substance?”

“You like it and I knew you do,” Geoff remarked, sneering wide. “And  _yes_ , I do. I’m so full, though; I’m ready to bust all over my sweet King. My Beloved --”

“ _Don’t call me that!_ ” the younger was raging with an angry red haloing him. “Only my boys can! My boys at the castle!”

“They don’t mean it like I do,” the demon allured with a sultry tone that tempted the holy being to coo out a soft cry. “I’m sincere; they’re just glitter for your gold.” He grew closer to him, drawing his hips forth and rutting his cock against the King’s leg. Haywood gasped, immediately giving and innate yelp when he felt just how impressive the size really was. The noise he made was so high and feminine that he hid his face with the pinkening color of his wings. The demon gave a rough rumble, smiling sharp with his vemoned fangs.

“That’s what I wanna hear. I want my Majesty James to make those soothing noises for me. Don’t you know how badly your body wants to submit to me? Have me, my King; my Beloved James. My mate and I will make you so happy. We will fill you so full until you’re just wondering what to do except to spread those thick, pretty thighs and  _take it_. I’ve seen how you look in jealousy when you so-called ‘boy’s lock themselves away in their chambers, filling the air with pleading noises. They leave you alone meekly trying to finger your sweet hole, but it isn’t enough, is it?”

The Angel was having a silent fit, body shuddering in longing of the dirty words that the  _Creature_  was promising him The being’s instincts were falling for them, making himself slick up with arousing juices until the entirety of his cleft was coated with the honeysuckle weness. He tried to speak a protesting statement, but only a tender fuss was made. He covered his backside with the thick feathers, seeing the _Creature’s_  eyes falling on him with an unfathomable depth of desire.

“Y-you’re -- My  _King_ ,” he whirred proudly, crawling closer with his inquisitive hands patting all over Haywood’s calves, wanting to separate his legs so that he could  _at least_  get a good sight of that puckered rim spilling thick as the honey that it smelled of. “Is the suppel being trying to deny the only truths I’ve ever thought of speaking? Maybe it’s shame: the way you try and moan like a good whore, calling out for your boys whenever you do make the sheets all dirty and sweet smelling.”

“How do you know all of this? Do you  _purposely_  try to listen to what I do at night with my weak mind?” Haywood snarled, still bashfully holding his cover with his protective wings.

“How could I ignore the cries of a lonely being? Have me, my King. I’ll worship you like you deserve and be your mate to lick at when you want. I’ll give you my cock and make you feel so full and  _good_. My mate and I will --”

“Leave me alone!” the latter cried loudly coupled with a strained choke that found its way through his speech. “P-please, leave me be. I-I can’t take your words any longer.”

“How delusional must his Highness be? You’re  _soaked_  for me, and I can see those powerful wings wanting to spread open and expose that hole. Won’t you show off for me? Show off that pretty rim between those fat, royal cheeks.” The  _Creature_  leaned in for a gaze of his tongue against Haywood’s face and earned a bark in return. The color of the King’s face was fading away as were the radiancy of his light. Even his eyes met a faded dark blue from the intoxication of the contaminate. The royal being looked at the demon whose fangs were running with cloudy venom.

The  _Creature_  wanted to bite and nip at his King, Haywood could tell. He was shocking of how earlier, the demons could be belittling his royal name compared to now with the eldest lowing happily, daggered wings opening warmly before he finally said, “you deserve the world, my Lord.”

“Go to your mate and do not return to me,” Haywood muttered, his eyes meeting the sight of Geoff’s hard cock slapped against his naval. It was fat and hard with the leakage of precum beading up at the perfect bell tip. The Angel whined, wanting to lick but trying to stop himself from diving into such temptation.

“Mouth at my cock, won’t you? As far as I’m concerned, it belongs to both my mate  _and_  my King,” the demon smirked wickedly, jolting his hips to make his cock bob. The movement caused the weness to drool over the side, permeating heavily as it rolled down the long shaft. Geoff moaned softly, wanting to hear a complimenting noise of a reply from the Angel. “I want his Highness to please himself as he wishes with my cock.”

“Leave me, Ramsey,” the younger gritted angrily, breath growing heavy and labored. “Go to your mate; I’m sure he’s waiting for you.”

“He sleeps,” Geoff confirmed. He began to reach his hands over the latter’s legs once more before the Angel spat a bark of a cry and pulled away.

“Leave me!”

And the demon did.

**  
**  


~

**  
**  


His robe was strewn to the side; the back of the silk was wet from the candy slick that oozed so fervently from his hole. He was on his knees, legs spread to where he felt the tip of his cock press lightly against the base of his stomach, dabbing lightly with the crystal arousal that budded up from the slit. There were even small drops puddling on the floor.

“D-dear Lord, help me,” he begged pitifully. “I’m no Angel; I’m just a guardian nymph,” he admitted.

His face was flat on his cheek against the cold stone. He held his ass in the air, skin jittery with hormones pulsing through his veins along with the toxins that made him unaware of any self control that he ought to own. His rounded cheeks were stretched apart by his hands and he pretended that it could be someone else, just for this; the first  _damned_  thing he thought of was that little  _Creature_  hound, Michael. He imagined that he could be opened by that long, wet tongue that the boy owned.

It wasn’t long for the cell to be sodden with the scent of fresh flower nectar and sweet molasses. The rays from the Angel’s light were now a bright, bashful red - so hot and aroused with sin on the brain. He was sweating bullets, trying to keep the heat from making his skin so hot. There were noises that he was making; they were desperate, trying to make themselves heard now matter how badly the King tried to suppress it. Inwardly, he  _wanted_  for Geoff and his boy, Michael, to hear his sounds and come to his aid for relief.

“Damn,” he cursed, surrendering a finger against his cleft, rubbing in circles around his puckered entrance until they popped in so easily. He managed to keep silent his whorish moan by biting his lip, already prodding his fingers in and out, knowing curving them so tight to where they massaged his sweet spot. It was  _nothing_  like the fill of a real cock and that is what he longed for the most.

He pictured being able to be taken by  _both_  demons.

His own member leaked in result of the lack of touches. He smirked when he purposely teased at himself, refusing to touch but instead continuing his movements, running his finger against his lips. It was a demented thought to try to relive his dream, pretending to be fed Geoff’s cock or even let him suckle that finger that makes him feel so good.

He popped in his third finger, making him actually hitch his breath from gasping at the sudden new stretch. Being able to be stretched and fucked with a thick cock was his secret weakness. He could never hold back those submissive instincts that craved to please. He hated the fact that he wanted them so, thirsting for their pretty cocks, dirty, promising charms, and their numbing poison.

There was a loud squeak he made which caused his eyes to widen in a near adrenaline-induced panic being fearful of the  _Creatures_  to hear him. He was so close, just a little more and this would all be over with for now.

He thought of how the demons could be spoiling him with their toxic kisses while rutting up against him, making him swoon. He imagined being able to finally be  _wanted_  and taken instead of dealing with those lonely nights, trying to not listen to the pleading moans that would come from the next door chambers that belonged to his boys.

His cock was now leaking cream, making the King’s eyes roll back and him giving a mewl as he finally pulled out his fingers.  _So_  badly did he want to relive it.


	2. Make me Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally broke him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long with this one, gosh. But it's _finally_ here.
> 
> Also, something happened to me that...well put me back a bit. Don't worry about me, though. I'm not hurt, thankfully. 
> 
> Finals are coming up! Ahhhh! So, I'm so glad I got to finish this chapter before they came. Wish me luck! As far as updates, I'm still chugging along. It's just...ugh, college. You know? Things are hard. But, Christmas break is coming up! 
> 
> Thank you guys a lot. Without you, I really...wow, I just thank you guys so much for supporting me.

* * *

 

 

The Creatures made sure of themselves that they were silent as they approached their prisoner; the shackles that rattled around Geoff’s ankle were slowly dragging against his slow pace, not making a noise. It was blatant that their intent was _not_ good whatsoever, especially with the way the hound’s lips were drooling with black, inky ooze with a tongue that continued to slide across his fangs. He was on all fours, crawling obediently as Geoff slowly led them both through the stone cold corridors that dripped with water.

 

“ _Master_ ,” Michael mumbled, taking a hand to try and paw at Geoff’s thigh whenever he was close enough. “I-I think I smell him…”

 

“Like a ripe honeycomb,” Geoff affirmed, hand holding out to slow Michael to a stop. The Hound obeyed, sitting down right beside Geoff’s feet with his head leaning against his thigh. Only when he looked straight ahead, through the bars did he see a low flash of white in his vision. In front of them, there was a full grown man (not boy, but _man_ ) laying with his back turned to them. His blond hair was shimmery despite the fact that it was messy and scattered about from his sleep. His wings nearly surrounded him like a protective blanket, emitting little stars of glitter whenever he breathed.

 

“T-That’s him?” Michael mewed, shrinking low, mostly out of the curiosity that the angel would probably wake up and react. He didn’t, however, and Geoff chuckled as he petted fingers through the hound’s hair.

 

“Isn’t he just lovely?”

 

“H-he’s _beautiful,_ ” Michael nodded, sitting up to inspect closer. The angel was actually dressed in a fluffy, white toga-type garb that covered him, making Michael whine when he realized that he couldn’t eye at his cock or hole. He smelled so…ripe, but the Hound still couldn’t tell and he looked up at Geoff. “He smells nice and he looks so pure.”

 

“He’s never been touched,” Geoff nodded, hand palming at his groin. He felt the swell of arousal already beginning to show just from talking about him. “You ought to remember him, don’t you? He’s that king that stole me.”

 

“ _That’s_ him?” Michael took another look, licking his lips once again. “But he smells so fertile, like a breeding bitch. He smells like honey that can be licked clean – not Alpha like–”

 

“He doesn’t have to be in order to be praised.” The eldest began to come close to the bars, slowly beginning to unlock them with the key that he hand handy on his wrists. “A King that wishes to be licked like a right whore and filled like one, too – how can I let that go by? At first, I felt the needs to torture him for revenge, but now I’ve changed my mind.”

 

“What will we do instead?” Michael lowed, trying to hide the fact that all of this talk was making him hard. His hand came down to hide his cock and his knees bent inward. He looked up at Geoff who made his way inside the cell, a hungry snarl on his lips.

 

“We’ll have the pleasure to indulge on him instead. Wouldn’t you like his pretty cock in your lips, kind pet?”

 

 

~

 

 

The King _moaned_ , thrusting upward when he felt a pair of slick, smooth petals on his cock and he blindly tried to move forward in order to slide inside. He was already hard and throbbing, producing so much slick to wet the back of his wrap and produce that thick, honeyed smell that fogged the cell. His light swelled with intensity as he felt the wet lips around his cock beginning to bob so perfectly. It must have been a dream that caused him to be excited, and he realized he was awake when he opened his eyes wide to a blurred, dark world.   


“W-what?” he muttered pass a groan. Reality was trying to settle back into place with him being locked up and shackled in a cell with now wet, ripe lips mouthing at his cock. They were playful and watery, licking up to Ryan’s tip whenever they slipped off. “G- _God_ in heaven, what’s blessed me with _this?”_

 

He opened his legs, trying to get on his back despite how much his wings thrashed around in excitement. In between his thighs he saw dark, plastered curls of hair and a cute, puppy face that looked at him with big, wanting eyes. The Creature’s wings were not as mighty as the eldest; they were smaller and thinner. “Dear me,” he groaned, not knowing whether to pull away from the source of pleasure or thrust up.

 

“Don’t fret about him,” chuckled a familiar, rough voice. There was a slithering swipe of the _Creature’s_ tail with the fanned wings on the sides of the tip sweeping across the king’s shoulder. Ryan looked up frantically to see Geoff standing over him, his hand holding his hard cock lazily. “He’s young and very feisty. He only means to spoil you.”

 

“G-G—” he cut himself off with a huge breath, feeling power leave him when he felt the small slurp of the pet’s lips over his length. Poison was seeping from his mouth in thin streams, making the angel weak and almost paralyzed. His wings fluttered pliantly, trying to spread open to show off the King but Ryan held back. “Get away,” he said just under an audible whisper.

 

Michael whined, trying to spread his lips wider by going as deep as he could go before the tip of the King’s cock threatened to slip down his throat.

 

“Aw, don’t say that; you’ll make my little pup sad,” Geoff warned, beginning to crouch down until he was just above Ryan. His cock was close enough to touch and the King grumbled submissively, closing his eyes tight so he wouldn’t be tempted by sight to kiss or mouth at it. “Wasn’t this what you wanted? A nice, little slave in the royal courts on his knees with your cock in his mouth while you suckle on another’s? Perhaps your strong, brave knight?”

 

“Don’t --!” Ryan moaned, hands falling on the pet’s head to try and pull him off, but instead the young Lad gave a _growl_ that told him not to. It was only a young, puppy-like noise, but it intimidated Haywood so much so that he let go, allowing the beast to continue to suckle. He moaned, all while trying to deny the fact that he was absolutely loving it.

 

“Let him,” Geoff instructed, hand manipulating his cock to where it was almost touching the angel and the King flinched away, still trying to close his eyes tight so that he wouldn’t see the _Creature’s_ cock. “He’s a lovely thing, isn’t he? So obedient; will listen to any order his _Beloved_ will tell him.”

 

Ryan bit his lip back, trying to force himself to hold back an appreciative moan as Michael made a noise of confirmation and sinking down so much so that his lips were hugging the very base of the king’s cock. He swallowed, gathering a lush bead of arousal that flowed like honey.

 

“S-stop, stop, I can’t –!”

 

“You _will_ , our Beloved king,” Geoff snarled under his breath, finally aiming his tip at the crease of Ryan’s lips. “Don’t you want to taste? See how I _long_ for you?” He gave a couple of lazy strokes once again, showing off to the holy King and tempt him even more. “I’d give you the pleasure you’ve always craved from your hardheaded boys. You could have me as you please at all times and I’d let you.” His tone turned into a low hum. “You can let my pet gratefully lick you open while you suckle on my cock as if you were _made_ for it, which you were,” there was a low, dominating growl in the back of Geoff’s throat as he spoke. “Your boys are too doltish, thinking that you were made as their King and not an actual _Queen_ that was only meant to be on his knees for his knights. I could show you otherwise.”

 

The words, they were _too_ much that Haywood tried to force himself to not listen. He licked his lips that were so dry and desperate to be around a thick length, just like the Creature’s. The pet was now making  eager chitters, slipping off of the King’s fully hardened and leaking cock and now working his way down to the cleft of his ass. Fingers dove into his cheeks and he spread them opened, immediately beginning to lick all around Haywood’s hole. That’s when the angel _kicked_ , giving a moan so loud that the eldest Creature had to make gentle shushes. He ran his fingers through the angel’s hair.

 

“Why don’t you swallow me down, my Beloved king? It will soothe you,” Geoff promised as he squeezed out a bead of precum with his hand. Haywood groaned, his legs finally spreading open to give the hound better access – his sign of surrender.

 

“You f-filthy things,” the angel huffed, mouth falling slack as there was a wet swipe of a silky tongue directly over his hole. He twitched, wings continuing to flicker in encouragement to let the pet continue. “You’re turning me into a wretch – a poor, useless whore.” He mewled weakly, feeling the effects of the poison beginning to cloud his mind. He turned _numb_ , eyes growing hazy and distant.

 

Geoff saw this and growled from the lust that hit him hard. “Delightful angel king. You’ve been _dying_ to be ruined like this. Not meant to rule, you were meant to be bred.”

 

Ryan finally tilted his head towards Geoff, lips mouthing wetly at the base of his cock, soon just focusing on his swollen balls. “Oh, fucking _Christ_ ,” the eldest moaned from the sudden contact, thrusting helplessly in the air to have those petals around his cock. “You’re so hungry for me, aren’t you?”

 

The angel nodded pitifully, tongue dragging upward to lick at the base of Geoff’s cock before he whined when it pulled away momentarily. Thankfully, he felt the swollen, thick tip of the Creature’s leaking cock and he swallowed it down happily. He moaned, eyes closing to take in the full stretch of his lips when Geoff slid almost perfectly in without a hitch. There was a slight gag and he blushed from it, wings shimmering and fluttering like a submissive swan.

 

“Fucking God above--” Geoff tilted his head back, feeling a dribble of precum seep out of his cock and it being lapped up almost instantly from the King. He felt his mouth beginning to water, dripping with the toxic poison. “Y-yes, you greedy slut. Take me as you please…”

 

And Haywood did, closing his eyes and bobbing his head up and down to the best of his ability. With each bounce, Haywood went even deeper until he could feel the base of Geoff’s cock surrounded by dark, short curls of hair. The hound in between the angel’s legs was cooing pathetically, claws threatening to puncture if he squeezed any tighter on his skin. A slim graze of tiny, sharp, bottom fangs sent the king into a mess of muffled mews, knees twitching from the new feel. If it weren’t for the hound to clean him with his tongue, he surely should have made a puddled mess on the floor.

 

The pet was _purring_ , tongue lapping as if the king were a nice tall goblet of wine. His tail swished in happiness, curling in interest when there was a muted moan from his highness around his master’s cock.

 

Geoff pulled away just slightly, leaving behind messy, swollen red lips that begged for more. Ryan licked the air for more, giving longing mews to Geoff in hopes that he would listen.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Geoff tsked playfully with a tooth grin soon following. “Pissy puppy so impatient to be filled.”  He finally sat up, lifting off with a please groan.

 

The King threw his head back, giving a pained cry when it crashed against the hard rock under him. There was a concerned sound from the pet, now taking his tongue to give long and loving strokes.   


“D-Damn you,” Ryan said with a gruff of his voice. He tried to sneak a hand down to touch at his cock, but he forced himself not to. All the integrity and dignity that he had left of him as a holy being and a mortal _King_ had disintegrated as soon as he mouthed cutely at Geoff’s cock. “You wretched, vile being. You’ve numb my will to deny you…”

 

“With the way your boys tortured you, you should be _blessing_ me for giving you such a treat,” Geoff still had lusty, black eyes staring the king down before his head snapped to the side. “Michael!” he barked, snapping his fingers.

 

The hound yowled, seemingly annoyed to have to pull away from the pretty angel. However, he obeyed, crawling towards the master with a tongue happily popped out and glistening. When he came close, he tried to paw at Geoff, grabbing at his arms to pull himself up to kiss him.

 

“Down,” Geoff commanded with a warm smile. “See how happy you’ve made him? He’s got his taste of a real, pure angel – drinking you down as if you were the nectar for God. He’s practically purring like a new kitten.”

 

The King tilted over to his side, trying to face away from the two. He felt muddled and _heavy_ , wings completely limp like lifeless sheets that were fanned blissfully with feathers scattered in content. The poison, it had seeped down to his core to where reality flickered in an out just for a few seconds before he finally gave with an involuntary, low moan.

 

“Listen to how his body cries for us,” Geoff chuckled, shifting his feet forward to allow the chains around his ankles drag on the ground. They sent chills down Ryan’s spine with each slide of the sounds of shackles that came closer. “Hush, hush,” he tittered mildly. “I’m here to help the precious angel.”

 

Ryan wanted to speak, but it only came out as a groan when he felt the tingle of gush dripping in a thick bead that rolled down the crease of his ass cheek. “N- _no_ ,” he cried, a wing flapping helplessly in submission. In reality, he wanted to open up. If it weren’t for the poisonous goo taking away his strength, he would be afraid that he would be on his knees, wings spread open along with the part of his cheeks to show off a wet, ripe, virgin hole. He wanted to present, to show off what he was really wanting deep down despite all of the moral in his heart screaming for him to not to.

 

There was a warmth, smooth slither of Geoff’s tail beginning to wrap around his leg, almost strong enough to force his leg open and up in the air. “You say no, but I’m sensing the opposite my King.” He finally stood over Haywood like a shadow. “Why don’t you just stop lying to me and tell me you _want_ it? Hurry up. My pet is practically rutting the ground because you’re teasing him so much.”

 

The King bit his lip, squeaking out a high, embarrassing noise that made him shiver in embarrassment. The words were like soothing fingers that trickled all down his spine, leading right straight to his clutch and cock.

 

“Please, just let me at him, Master,” the smaller _Creature_ pleaded, a somewhat irritated and impatient groan accompanying his voice. “He looks so good and so ready to be taken, please let me. He’s making a mess on our floors, can I at least lick that up? He’s so tasty and I want to have _more_ ,” the sentences sound like demands rather than please and Haywood seized, not knowing how to react.

 

“Patience, patience,” Geoff tittered lovingly. “Let him come to his senses first. Perhaps he needs a little push.” The eldest _Creature_ circled around the angel, grabbing him by the wrists and helping him up. “Stand up. Let me calm you.” He focused on the King’s ankle, unlocking the shackles that held him there and allowing Ryan’s full weight to be supported by him. “Yes, lean on me and it’ll all be okay.”

 

“You’ve ruined me…” Ryan spoke gravely, trying not to give a pleased moan along with the statement. He knew he was defeated and that there was no way out. One, because of his strength, but also he could no longer lie to himself about how much he truly _wants_ this. He was only dreaming about the little Creature’s tongue being able to lick all around and make him feel so _good_ , better than he’s ever felt before. The gorgeous nightmare that he had was rising from the ashes where he was drinking the poison from Geoff’s finger as if it were milk for a growing babe.

 

Michael, despite Geoff’s words, ran a quick tongue through the puddle of slick, shivering from the wonderful flavor against the cold ground before beginning to follow them. He tried to tuck his cock out of sight so that they wouldn’t see him, but it was difficult, especially when being so close to the angel. He wanted to nip at the skin in front of him, staring blatantly at the King’s ass when they continued to go.

 

“W-where are we going?” the angel wondered with a wobble in his voice. There was a soothing titter from the eldest _Creature_ , his tail rubbing reassuringly around his silky thigh, threatening to even wrap around and push up the spongy fleece of the tunic to prod at his hole.  Ryan had his teeth grit, but could do nothing about the tail especially since his hands were too busy being wrapped up with an unfamiliar, _moving_ kind of rope. He made a confused shout before Geoff had a strong grip with claws digging in both of his shoulders before slamming him into the wall with a strong, shattering _THUD!_

 

The King gasped, feeling the live, smooth rope around his wrists tighten, pinning them to his back to where his arms were completely immobile. _Vines._ He groaned, screwing his eyes shut and use any energy he had to muster up the strength to try and break them, but it was futile. Not only did he use up the remainder of his strength, but the rope started _leaking_ and the angel realized what it was.

 

 _More poison_.  


“L-let me…loose,” he pleaded weakly, fingers finally coming undone and his body fell limp against the wall. His vision began to cloud into a fog with his pupils blown wide from the exposure. He barely even realized that there were lips now slammed against his with a tickle of facial hair running against his upper lip. He felt the live rope around him give only a _little_ bit of slack, but he did not use it to his advantage. He realized that he was captured – taken by the Creatures and that they were victorious.

 

Geoff tried to slither his long tongue in between the lips of the angel and coax them opened. In doing so, he dragged his claws downward _harshly_ , making the angel moan from the pain of the new cuts and scratches being ripped opened with thin slits. To the King, it should have been more painful than it was, but the nerves that ran through his body were completely dull and so that pain felt nothing more than a small, pleasuring _release_.

 

The leak of golden blood must have roused the pet as Ryan felt another wet and long tongue running against his skin, trying to work upward in order to taste his hole or his cock. Honestly, Ryan wanted to spread open for him so that the pet could just go ahead and spoil him with a loving tongue, but Geoff finally pulled away, still having the sharp nails embedded into the ripped skin and drug the angel with him.

 

“Stop it,” the eldest commanded with a rough, low tone and immediately, the rope around Ryan’s wrists had receded until they had disappeared completely. The angel moved his hands from around his back and brought them forward, not knowing what to do with them. “Forgive them – vines. They’re so helpful when they want to be when it comes to catching my pretty prey,” Geoff laughed with a bright smile.

 

King Haywood had his eyes fluttering back, obviously losing touch with reality; if it weren’t for Geoff holding him along with the pet now caressing his back with his tongue tracing up in order to lick some of the golden, honeyed blood from the wounds, he would have toppled over in a stupor. There were still some of the playful vines trying to wrap around his legs or ankles, but Geoff eventually snapped or stepped on them to let them stop touching the angel.  With support from both ends, they continued to walk until they were into the part of the cave that had only little bits of lighting. There was a fine, plush bed that was possibly stolen from a nearby village or maybe even the kingdom. Once the King saw it, he groaned. “I need to lay down. Please, let me –”

 

“I’ll _let_ you ride my cock until you finally fade into a blissful oblivion,” Geoff promised with a growl. A glob of poison had leaked from his lips and Haywood had to actually stop himself from dabbing at his with his tongue. He was close enough though, bleating in surrender when Geoff already wiped it away with the back of his hand. His feathery wings had shown the means of resignation, too, with how they laid limp but opened for any Creature to gain easier access to his lush hole. Michael pressed himself against the angel, whining when his hard cock had slipped through the King’s cleft. It caused Geoff to bark, popping a hand on the side of the hound’s face. Michael whined, pulling back from them both with his cock wet from the sparkling, warm slick. The hound fussed about the loss, running his cock through his fist.

 

“I wish I could lick it off myself,” the pet whined, his tongue poked out. “I-I want to taste him again, _please_ , master.”

 

“Wait,” Geoff commanded, pulling Ryan away. He finally released his claws from the angel and he fell onto the ground in a broken, weak heap. Michael was quick to scour over him, mewling tenderly when his fingers were already pushing back the plush mounds of the King’s cheeks apart with dabs of his tongue already overwhelming Ryan once again. Geoff growled, but rolled his eyes. “Disobedient hound.”

 

The King moaned, fingers moving against the hard ground - which turned out be some mossy cobble stone that shown in patches through some old carpet - as if trying to find some leverage as his legs flickered opened, allowing the hound to swipe his tongue so much so to where he even touched the base of his swelling sac. Geoff had made a proud noise above him and he felt the eldest Creature above him begin to crouch down once again.

 

“Letting my pet do what he wants? Give him a couple of orders, Beloved. He’s not like your boys; he would actually listen to your cries for more.”

 

Ryan shuddered, shaking his head a violent _no_ to refute the words. There was a sympathetic lap from the hound, a loud purr sounding through the air. “T-they didn’t _know_ I was wanting…”

 

“Please!” Geoff scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Ryan looked up at him past watery lashes, trying to focus only on his face and nothing else. The eldest’s wings stretched until they folded downward, as if to flaunt just _slightly_ , but not much. “Even in your clutches, I heard those little mews. They _screamed_ for relief – something to fill that sweet, virgin hole. You long to ride on a thick, possessive cock that had the potential to fill you with heirs. I heard it, your _highness_. I’m sure your boys did too, they just refused to help.”

 

Michael dove his tongue inward and the angel’s wings strained happily before thrashing a couple of times for encouragement. Ryan had clawed at the torn, worn carpet, ripping a chunk with his nails when he fisted his hands tight. “ _No,_ ” he pleaded, not wanting to hear it. “No, no they’re _respectful_ to their king. T-they were only looking out –”

 

“For themselves,” Geoff finished with a long, slithering hiss. His tongue poked out, flicking up in the air when he saw the beautiful, King’s face soften until his eyes crystal, dull eyes were only staring at his own. “Your petty slave – Gavin, is it? His lips are only for his knight and his Lord, never for his _Beloved_. I’m sure your knight had to hold back his load every time he would slide into a slick hole.”

 

 _Should have been me,_ Ryan thought pitifully. There were tiny pads of fingers massaging at his cheeks along with a comforting coo from the pet. Michael finally lifted up, placing peppery kisses around the angel’s hole, treating it as if it were a delicacy. The pet was making reassuring rumbles, trying his best to not make the King upset.

 

“But, that was then,” the eldest chucked, snapping his fingers once again. The pet moved from in between Ryan’s legs and moved towards Geoff like a slug. It was clear that he’d rather be indulging himself in the angel some more, his chin and lips wet with slick, even when he tried to lick them clean while he stared up at his master with eyes full of _want_. “You’ve done enough, let him be. Now, I think he’s ready for the _real_ treatment that we’ll give him.”

 

Michael nodded, going back to Haywood to only try to lift him up from the ground. “Can I fuck him, master? My cock would be good prep for him.”

 

“Please,” Geoff scoffed as he took a seat on the broken throne that was sitting there. It was one of the very old ones before Ryan ever came to this Earth. “And let you soil my prize? You can have your turn after I’m done with him.”  The eldest Creature smirked, raising a curious brow when he saw the angel king. The poor angel had a painful looking blush on his face, his lip bit back and showing off a nice, lush red. “So, what will it be, fair and beautiful _Queen_?” Geoff had a smug smile on his face as he purposely flicked his tongue outward on the forced word. “I think I already know the answer, but I am dying to hear it come from your voice.”

 

The poor angel could barely move, his legs spread out carelessly, the small bit of his robe hiked up to where his hard cock and wet hole was shamefully exposed. He felt as if he were drugged up, no longer able to sense the world around him or even feel the cold ground beneath him. His wings were heavy and damped with the absence of light and strength and he was even surprised that he could actually make a simple noise with how weak he felt. He was broken, and there was no hiding it anymore.

 

“Please,” he begged with a thick tongue, although it did not sound lucid. It was fuzzy, as if his words were now a blur but it was all that the _Creature_ needed to hear. Geoff stood up, wings perched proud and his eyes full of joy from the consenting word.

 

“Please what?” he teased further, walking slow and steady towards the angel. “There could be many reasons why you’re asking please, but I would like to hear _specifically_ what you mean.”

 

“Have me!” the King spat, rage filling his tone. “Take me; I can no longer stand to pretend that I don’t want this!”

 

Geoff purred. “Your words sound like music in my ears.” He sighed happily as he finally was close enough to be over Ryan. He took a hold of his cock, pumping it to relieve some of the wanting ache. “Where shall I take you now? Here on the dirty floor, treating you like a filthy whore that is worthy for my Hound to lap at?” He chuckled at how the King grimaced in shame from the disrespect. “ _Or_ , have you on my throne and spoiling you like the proper _Queen_ you are? You deserve to be treated with the upmost love and respect – something that your boys never gave you back at home.”

 

The King’s lip wobbled pathetically and he looked up at Geoff. His lip was bit back and he was pump between his teeth, pull of the numbing poison that made the muscle and skin lax. “Does it matter anymore?” he asked silently. “I’m reduce to the bitch that you’ve wanted out of me.”

 

“Beautiful Queen,” Geoff tittered fondly, wrapping his arms around the blond angel. Michael looked at them with eyes full of curiosity, working his hand on his cock at a quick pace, eager pace. He no longer cared if he saw the angel looking at him, giving him eyes of disgust; he was wanting. “I will make the decision for you then.” He hoisted up Ryan, helping the angel on his feet. He grunted a little when he picked up what seemed like deadweight, including those once radiant, large wings that were reduced to the standards of a wet mop. “Come with me.”

 

Ryan couldn’t help to obey as Geoff helped him towards the throne. He gave muted noises, eyes nearly remaining closed the whole time. He felt Geoff sit down on the chair and that is when he finally opened his eyes. The _Creature_ helped him up and Ryan nearly slipped as he fell into the demon’s lap, groaning as their cocks bumped together. He was so _sensitive_ and he give a meek, thirsty noise as he instinctually rutted up against the demon’s cock.

 

“It feels better to be full,” the demon insisted, sliding his hands under Ryan’s ass. He groped the cheeks, earning a girlish squeak from the younger angel as he spread them apart. He could feel the tight, virgin hole clench in protest and he snickered. “Come. Fine relief in me. You shouldn’t have any fear anymore.”

 

Ryan sniveled so much so that Michael actually gave a whine, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. The wings of the angel seem to grow back to life as he tried to move. He leaned further in towards the _Creature_ and the Hound lowed when he saw their lips meet. He could see just how smooth the King’s face was as his muscles grew lax, completely losing himself in the kiss. A fading moan was muffled silent as the demon took hold of the angel tightly, nails raking deep enough to leave red and purple bruises mixed with a honey glaze. Michael gulped, feeling the poison seep from his mouth in droplets, eyes huge and steady as he saw that luscious ass lift in the air only to sink down on the _Creature’s_ thick cock.

 

There was a _noise_ that pierced the air and it sounded so pure and blessed and Michael wagged his tail happily, licking his chops.

 

“O-Oh, God,” the King gasped, head tilted back to where golden locks of hair were tossed like strings of shining, glittery hay that hung loose and haphazard from his face. The Hounds came close, sighing happily as he saw that tight hole now stretched wide around a thick, long cock. The moans that were shared made the Hound shiver sinfully and he played with his own hardness. He whimpered only to get snapped at by the master.

 

“Hush up, filthy thing,” Geoff growled in thirst, hands clamping tight to the strong hips of the angel, using them as leverage to help Ryan move faster on him. “You’ll get yours, just be patient.”

 

The King gasped, biting his lip hard as the _Creature_ pounded into him. It was hard to keep silent; even little moans and mews were leaving his lips with each thrust that Geoff gave until the only remaining sounds in the air was the harsh smacking of skin, desperate breaths, and eager mewls.

 

“That’s it, my Queen,” Geoff snarled quietly, brushing their noses together. “You’re so tight and wet, _God_ , how can you even take me like you are? You were born for this, that’s the only explanation.” His sentence trailed off with a pleased groan. “I’m so close to planting my seed in this perfect, hot clutch. You make me _lose it._ ” He bit at his tongue before pulling the King in for another messy kiss full of tongue and teeth. Ryan was weak, barely even moving back as they kissed. Poison mixed between their lips, making the angel’s nearly paralyzed. He rolled his hips obediently, melting from how the _Creature_ felt inside of him, filling him so deep to the very hilt.

 

Finally, the _Creature_ picked up the pace again, claws pinning deep into soft mounds of flesh, threatening to tear open skin. Each peak made stars buzz streak through the King’s eyes and send jolts of pleasure through his nerves. He never felt more fulfilled. His lips were slack and wet with the drops of poison that came from the demon’s mouth and drool threatened to slip out. Sharp fangs picked at his skin, but he barely felt it from how numb he was from the venom. It was just the right edge to make him swoon, eyes flickering shut until they finally closed.

 

The Hound licked at his fingers that hung off of the side of the angel, desperate to get some of the salty-sweet honey that could have leaked from them. He smothered himself in the pure wings and purred happily as he smeared inky poison on them, tainting them more. He wanted to bite at the finger tips. He tried to look at his Master for approval, but there was none. His chest burned with impatience and he gave a small, ungrateful sputter, rutting his hardness into the chair of the throne until Geoff smacked at his nose and he whined as he backed away.

 

“See how jealous he is for you?” Geoff sighed contently, slowing his pace so much so that the King whine in protest. Geoff took his claws and pulled at the yellow bangs of the angel until Ryan was forced to straighten his head and look at the demon in the eye. “He thinks he can fill you with heirs quicker than I can, doesn’t he? He only _wishes_ he were sac deep in this warm, wet, and fertile clutch.” He hissed when he felt the rim of the angel tighten around him. Ryan’s muscles tensed from the words and there was a blush so deep on his face that it radiated with heat.

 

_Sweet, innocent dame._

 

“D-do you honestly think I’ll catch?” the angel asked, squeezing his eyes shut. His tone sounded more hopeful than anything. His words were light and airy and sounded like a mellow lullaby that soothed even the mightiest of _Creatures_. Geoff smiled wickedly, giving the holy being another kiss that seemed promising, but there was no verbal answer and only a snarl.

 

Ryan moaned as Geoff’s fingers clamped onto the small of his back and he let loose the last bit of air he had left. He felt the elder pound into him, even if his nerves were fogged. His senses were clouded and all that remained was the jolts of pleasure. He only _dreamed_ of having children now, eyes quivering as they closed. It was a dream that he never realized that he had before until the demon actually said something and now, it was all that he wanted.

 

“You’d bear me the prettiest of children,” Geoff promised, dipping low into Ryan’s neck and running an inky tongue over the pale and cooled skin. He rocked into the angel, groaning at the wave of gush that surrounded his cock. A primal growl sounded deep from his chest and he _gnawed_ at the angel’s neck and that earned him a splash of honey blood oozing into his mouth. His head focused on one thing alone – the thought of his pretty angel fat and lazy, carrying his pups. He bit harder, trying to mark up the mate he had in his lap and he purred like a kitten from how light the taste was, just like tart candy.

 

Ryan made no noise; he only exhaled a breath of air and tilted his head back to allow the span of his throat be bitten down like captured prey. His eyes were opened, but they lack the light that he originally had; he was completely _gone_ , jaw hanging opened as the demon continued to bite into him. A pulse of pleasure came through him and he gave a very faint moan as his orgasm rolled through him. Oversensitive and numb, he couldn’t take anymore.  

 

Michael gave an envious roar, huffing a tight breath and digging his claws into the strong thighs and lapping at the blood that budded up. His nose filled with a strong scent of sugar and sweets and temptation won over as he bit down.

 

“Michael, down!” Geoff moan as he reached his peak. Ryan felt so _hot_ and wet that it pushed him over the edge. He buried himself deep as he came in jets, filling up his mate to the very brim. “Jesus-fucking-Christ,” he muttered past grit teeth. “I was hoping to last longer, but I just can’t help how amazing you feel,” he smiled coyly. Leather wings wrapped around protectively and he allowed the angel to fall limp against him. “Tired, aren’t you, my Queen? Filled with the joyous dreams of birthing my children?

 

“Defeated,” Ryan answered bluntly, ignoring the second half of the question.

 

Geoff hummed in victory and looked over the mark that he gave on the tender neck. It dripped with thin honey-blood and pooled around the dip of his clavicle. “I couldn’t ask for anything better. Michael,” Geoff snapped his fingers. “See to it that he falls asleep without any complications. Why don’t you use that talented tongue and lick him until he dozes off?” He patted at the small wound that the Hound had given the angel and rumbled inwardly. “Although I should punish you for even laying a single finger on him when it wasn’t your turn.”

 

“Master, forgive me,” Michael begged, running his cock through the ring of his fingers. It was slick with spit and dripped with viscous, fat beads of precum. “You’re lucky I didn’t try to shove my cock beside you in that tight hole of his. I could’ve fit, I know I could’ve.”

 

The _Creature_ rolled his eyes as he settled his hands under the arms of the angel, pulling him up and off of his softening cock. Ryan’s head lolled lifelessly with the movements, showing off his neck that was pasted with flakes of dried, honey blood before he was finally set on the ground and sprawled out like a rag doll.

 

“May I _please_ have him now, Master?” Michael whimpered and whined, eyes showing off those big, hazel orbs. He pawed over Ryan, licking his teeth and hovering over him. He studied the King’s face and noted how completely _blissed_ it seemed. It was relaxed and full, eyes closed and at peace. Michael just wanted to bite more.

 

“What you could do is come to my bed, filthy thing,” Geoff gnarred, looking back at the desperate Hound.

  
“I want him,” Michael barked and nosed at the stringy, yellow hair of the angel. His fingers were kissed by the feathers of the King’s wings and he purred happily from the warmth that came from him. He wasn’t cold any longer from the poison, but _hot_ from being filled.

 

Geoff sputtered in defeat before waving his hand. “Fine,” he said, dully. “But I swear, if you finish off in him, I’ll see to it that I’ll clip _your_ wings.” He muttered something that couldn’t be heard before he left the two alone in the room together.

 

Ryan gave a heavy moan as the Hound dipped his face into the crook over his neck, licking all around the bite that the eldest had given him. He wanted to pet Michael, but he couldn’t even lift up his hand to do so. He just laid there, limp and pliant as the Hound took his hands and spread out the angel’s thighs as wide as they could go. A shameful blush painted Ryan’s cheeks as the younger purred in content at the sight.

 

Soon, he felt the poke of a smooth cockhead against his rim and he cursed. He clenched down on the member, giving a breathless gasp as Michael slid in easily.

 

“O-oh, _fuck_ ,” Michael murmured, head tossing back. His fingers latched onto the angel’s legs firmly as he pounded into him with abandoned and greedy thrusts. Ryan had his teeth grit, but he didn’t say a word. He was too weak – too spent to even try to make a noise of gratitude. Instead, he just allowed the pet to take him; the poor thing had been so hard and wanting for the longest time and so Ryan was glad to help him find relief.

 

Michael lost balance and he fell on top of Ryan as he continued his movements. His face collided with a strong and broad chest, but none of that made him falter. He laid weakening and poisonous kisses all over Ryan’s skin and even curled his tongue around the angel’s harden nip. Ryan could hear muffled, dog-like wails and fusses as Michael continued, the sign of him reaching his end.

 

“S-shit, shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Michael kept chanting, his movements gradually getting slower and more rough. His claws picked at the skin of the angel, scuffing it up and leaving tiny, red welts that Ryan only hope would heal alone with the bite marks with time. The Hound huffed, quickly pulling out of the angel as he came in spurts that landed along the red and raw cheeks of the King. Ryan was surprised that Michael actually remembered to not finish off inside of him, as he had forgotten about it, himself.

 

Both of them were panting, exchanging no words as Michael came close, plopping right beside of the angel and tangling himself in the bed of the white and frilly wings. He purred in joy, nosing the angel’s nape contently and curling close for sleep. Ryan was hesitant to cuddle back, especially with his wing pressed to the ground against the Hound, but he finally got into a comfortable position before rubbing Michael’s shoulder fondly.

 

“Good boy,” he said, and sleep came over him instantaneously.


End file.
